Crystal of Nightmares (Revisited Series)
Crystal of Nightmares is the 45th episode in the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Plot Goldar uses the Crystal of Nightmares to drain the Rangers of their confidence and scare Alpha 5. Synopsis At school, Kimberly and Trini are worried about an imminent science test; the boys, however, aren't, since they are planning to go to Billy's uncle's cabin to study all together. Of course, they invite the girls and Ted. Bulk and Skull, meanwhile, are having trouble of their own: Ted gives them extremely bad report cards, and tells them that if they take another "D" in the next exam, they will be put in detention for a very long time - but then notices their glum faces and says "hey, guys, look on the bright side; at least you get to hang out with me for a year"; the two then cheer up after hearing this. Bulk decides to follow the "geeks" and Ted to spy on them while they are studying, in an attempt to cheat and get them in detention to change their reputation around Ted (in spite of what Ted had just said about hanging out with him; Skull even brings it up). On the moon, Goldar is revealing his plan to Rita: he reactivated the Crystal of Nightmares in order to cause the Power Rangers to lose the confidence in themselves again, making them easy targets. At the cabin, the gang go out to eat after an afternoon of studying. Bulk and Skull (dressed up as maids) enter searching their notes, but the boys come back a few hours later, forcing them to hide under a bed. Because he wanted to be with his friends, Alpha has also come with the gang, and that night he is tucked into bed by Theodore and kissed goodnight after being told a bedtime story and sung a lullaby. During the night, Rita's general put his plan in motion: the Rangers dream of the worst moments of past battles, and share a nightmare in which Zordon strips them of their powers; Alpha has a similar nightmare, only in his he is smashed to pieces by a metal crusher after enjoying a walk in a lush forest. This leaves them afraid and shaken so much that they are reluctant to go to stop Goldar once the real Zordon tells them of his plot, though Theodore manages to alleviate the teens' and Alpha's fears a bit by telling that that in dreams nothing can hurt them, because it's not real. At the cave where he is hidden, the teens and Alpha are easily pushed back by the putties since they don't believe they can win. Unafraid, Theodore is the only one that reacts enough to go past the putties and Goldar and manage to destroy the Crystal, giving back to the team the confidence. They then defeat Goldar and Scorpina and hurry to school, while Alpha teleports back to he Command Center. Bulk and Skull, who slept during the entire ordeal dreaming of being heroes like the Rangers, do the same. The Rangers all get "A's" on the test, while Bulk and Skull both take "F", meaning they would have gotten a long period of detention for them, but Ted decides he will let Bulk and Skull retake the test. Skull happily agrees since Kimberly will help him. That night, in Alpha 5's bedroom, Ted once again tucks Alpha into bed, telling him "go back to sleep, and no more bad dreams", hinting to the little robot that he destroyed the Crystal. Quotes *'Ted Swanson': Hey guys! *'Students': Hi, Ted! *'Ted Swanson': Since Miss Jones is out sick today, I thought I would fill in for her so I could deliver these test results personally. (He hands out the tests to each of the Rangers.) *'Ted Swanson': Congratulations, you guys. All of you got As. *'Kimberly': Wow! Focusing on our studies really paid off! (Kim giggles.) *'Ted Swanson': But you two...hey guys, could you come up here? *'Bulk': Ah, might as well. C'mon, Skull. (Bulk and Skull walk up to the front of the classroom. Ted hands their tests over to them.) *'Ted Swanson': You'd better have a look at these, guys. *'Skull': Hey, Bulk, the plan worked! We didn't get Ds! We can hang out with Ted later. *'Bulk': Eh, not really. *'Ted Swanson': Guys, out of curiosity, what do you think F would have stood for? *'Bulk': Fun? *'Skull': Far out? *'Ted Swanson': Eh, not really. (He walks up and writes the word "forever" on the chalk board, then turns back to them.) *'Ted Swanson': Forever, which is how long you would have been staying after school in my office had you got an F. (Bulk and Skull look at their tests and look at the grade.) *'Bulk': We got Cs! *'Ted Swanson': You guys missed a few questions. How about I give you guys the chance to retake it? *'Skull': That really is far out! *'Kimberly': We'll help you out with it! *'Skull': Thanks, Kimberly! Errors and General Bloops * Judging by what happens in their dream, Bulk and Skull somehow knew the Rangers' morphing call as well as the general layout of Megazord's cockpit. This however foreshadows them becoming honorary Rangers later on in season 2, during Small But Mighty. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Ami Kawai as Scorpina *Wendee Lee as Scorpina (voice) (as Wendee Swann) Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited